


Your Hands In Mine

by skyscapes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on the MiwAlisa mini comic, Drabble, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Model Haiba Alisa, No Plot Just Lesbian Rights, Oneshot, Post-Time Skip, Some exploration of Tobio and Miwa's relationship, Stylist Kageyama Miwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscapes/pseuds/skyscapes
Summary: In which Miwa's newest client makes her realize she is gayer than expected.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Hinata Shouyou/ Kageyama Tobio (implied)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Your Hands In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> LESBIAN RIGHTS YALL
> 
> I am so very gay for every female character in Haikyuu - especially Miwa. I didn't know that Miwalisa was a thing I needed in my life until I read the minicomic thingy this morning and fell in love immediately. I tried looking for fics about them but couldn't find that many (fic recs in comments appreciated!!!) SO I realized I needed to be the change I wanted to see in the world. 
> 
> So here's another oneshot thats hot off the press. No beta so feel free to point out typos! Pretty basic fic, no thoughts, no plot, just my girls being a lil gay. Enjoy!!

“Are you a volleyball fan?” 

Miwa’s client looks up from her laptop and gives her a small smile in the mirror. “Oh yes! My brother played in high school, and I like to keep up with the sport now and then!”

“Oh right…” Miwa slowly drags the hair iron through Alisa Haiba’s hair. It’s an unusual color for natural hair, velvet waves so fair they shone like quicksilver. A twist of her hand and she lets go of the section she had been working on, allowing gentle ringlets to fall across the Alisa’s shoulders. It had taken years for Miwa to start earning a name for herself, but she’d managed to catch a few lucky breaks that year. Being assigned as rising star Alisa Haiba’s stylist for this shoot had been one of them. Much like herself, Alisa was an up and coming talent in the fashion world. Neither of them came with connections to the upper echelons of the industry, and had to work their way upward from scratch. 

The industry was cutthroat and fast-paced, deadly to anyone who didn’t manage to keep up - but Tobio wasn’t the only one who’d inherited the competitive genes in their family. 

“My little brother plays volleyball too.” Miwa tells Alisa, “In fact, he’s playing in this match.”

Alisa’s eyes widen as they meet hers in the mirror, and Miwa feels a sharp spike of pride. “Really?” she gasps. 

Miwa nods as she begins working on the next section of platinum hair. She sees Alisa squint as she tries to piece it together. “Wait… Kageyama… that’s…” Alisa gasps again, and shoots up a little in her seat. “Kageyama Tobio? The Alders’ setter?” She twists around to face Miwa and Miwa jerks her hand back to avoid burning them both with the iron. “You’re Kageyama Tobio’s sister?” 

Miwa laughs at the way Alisa’s eyes shine as they look up at her, her entire face lit up in awe. “Yeah. I am.” she says with a grin. She pokes Alisa’s cheek. “Haiba-san, I need you to turn around now, we need to finish your hair.” 

“Sorry!” Alisa says as she turns the right way around. “Although I  _ have  _ told you to just call me Alisa…” she adds petulantly. 

Miwa’s lips curl at Alisa’s exaggerated pout. “Maybe.” she concedes. 

Alisa tilts the screen of her laptop back a little further and unplugs her headphones. “So that you can watch too!” she says, smiling at Miwa in the mirror. 

Miwa looks down at the other woman in surprise. She had badly wanted to watch this match live. With her schedule, watching her brother play was a luxury she couldn’t always afford. Not being able to watch the Alders - Jackals match was especially irritating… she knew how much this game meant to Tobio.

Specifically, how much  _ he  _ meant to Tobio. 

“I… Thank you.” Miwa manages to say after a long pause. “That means a lot.” Alisa hums cheerfully and continues watching her screen. The match was barely just beginning. The players had entered the court, and were facing the crowd as the commentators introduced them. 

“Gosh, Tobio-kun looks pretty cool doesn’t he?” Alisa enthuses. “My brother played against him in high school, they had a lot of practice matches with each other’s schools.”

“Mmhm.” Miwa’s eyes flit to the screen as she works. She works slowly, keeping the sounds of the match in the background of her mind. As Alisa squeals and comments on the game, Miwa cheers her little brother on silently in her head. She’d seen him on the court many times, but the sight never lost its magic. Her little brother standing tall on the world stage, knowing with absolute certainty that that was his rightful place, the proud “king of the court” as he’d been called in high school.  _ Jiji would be so proud of you, Tobio.  _ Miwa thinks,  _ I’m glad that at least I get to see you like this.  _

“...amazing! He has been super amazing ever since he was in high school, right Miwa-chan?” 

Miwa smirks proudly. “My Tobio has been amazing ever since he was zero years old!” 

Alisa flushes indignantly and turns around, so Miwa can appreciate how easily her pale skin is set aflame. “Well - my Lyvochka is amazing too!!” she insists, before a quizical expression crosses her face. “But right now, I can’t think of why…” she adds, turning around again to continue watching the game. 

Miwa puts the iron down and leans forward, Alisa’s hair grazing her cheek. She watches the game over the other woman’s shoulders, her eyes never leaving the Alders number 20 jersey Tobio wears. The Alder’s finally score after a long rally, and the camera focuses on a closeup Tobio’s face. His hair clings to his forehead and sweat drips down his face, but her brother has never looked happier. There’s a fire in his eyes, and the tiniest of smirks play on his lips as he looks through the net. Miwa can guess at who. 

“His bangs still need a little something though…” Miwa says contemplatively after a moment, voicing the other thought in her head. Tobio had reluctantly agreed to be her test subject for a while, but he had chickened out before she could do anything  _ really  _ creative with him. Miwa wondered if he would change his mind if she asked again… 

“You think so?” Alisa asks, “It looks fine to me…” 

“Mm…” 

A sharp knock on the door snaps them out of their brief reverie. “Miss Haiba?” a clipped voice calls out, “Mr. Ivanoff wants you and Miss Kageyama on set in ten minutes.”

“Thank you! I’ll be right there!” Alisa replies. She stands up and scans her reflection in the mirror, and gives a quick twirl before she smiles approvingly. Miwa has to admit she’d done a pretty good job on Alisa - platinum ringlets framed her face, the light color only making her sky blue eyes all the more striking. Alisa beams at her through the mirror. “How do I look?” 

“Beautiful,” Miwa replies, then smirks, “I’m your stylist after all.”

Alisa giggles. “Of course!” She turns to Miwa and clasps her hands in hers. At such close proximity, Miwa is finds herself noticing just how  _ bright  _ Alisa Haiba’s smile was. Alisa begins to say something before cutting herself off abruptly. Miwa frowns, but the other woman simply shakes her head, expression shifting into something a little less blinding, something more like the sun shyly peeking out from behind a cloudy sky. 

“I really hope we can work together again, Miwa.” Alisa says. 

“I- ah-” Miwa splutters for a moment, “I mean, yes. Me too. I would like that.” 

Alisa nods vigourously before skipping out of the dressing room quickly. 

Miwa stares down at her hands, which momets ago had had Alisa’s fingers wrapped around them.

Perhaps Tobio wasn’t the only oblivious one in the family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/ comments if you enjoyed! 
> 
> I'm worried that I didn't really do Miwa's character accurately, we haven't really seen much of her in canon. I feel like she would be a bit cheeky/ snarky, more socially confident than Tobio but still have the same brand of Awkwardness™️ as her brother. 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr [ @alexfinallywrites ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexfinallywrites) to yell about volleyball boys or anything really :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
